Par une nuit d'été
by momo0302
Summary: Que font des enfants quand les adultes dorment,une chose est sure, ils ne dorment pas! Comment une sortie nocturne peut donner lieu à une situation embarassante? désolé pour ce résumé. Cette fic est faite a partir du travail de Stephenie Meyer


par une nuit d'été

Il faisait nuit. La pleine lune, partiellement cachée derière les nuages, apparaissait à travers la fenêtre de la chambre d'une fillette endormie. On pouvait entendre sa respiration calme et régulière.

Reneesmée avait l'apparence d'une gamine de 8 ans malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit née que troisans plus tôt. Chose qui peut paraître étrange si l'on ignore le secret de la famille Cullen, dont Reneesmée est l'héritière. En effet, tous les membre de ce clan mystérieux sont des créatures de la nuit, plus connus sous le nom de vampire, êtres immortels se nourrissant du fluide vital des vivants.

La fillette, née de l'union d'un vampire et d'une humaine, était une hybride, sensible à l'effet du temps sur son corps et n'éprouvant pas le besoin de tuer pour survivre. Les gènes de vampire présents en elle faisaient de Renéesmée une personne se développant plus vite que la normale, et chez qui l'intelligence et la clairvoyance étaient des dons inés. Outre les perfections que lui apportait sa condition de "demi-vampire", la gamine était dotée d'une beauté extraordinaire, avec un teint pâle, et de magnifiques cheveux de cuivre semblable à une rivière d'or rouge, héritage deson père, Edward Cullen. Mais les yeux au brun si particulier lui venaient de samère, Bella Cullen, lorsque celle ci était encore humaine.

Comme certains vampires, la demoiselle était dotée d'un pouvoir, à la différence de son père qui lisait dans les pensées, Renéesmée avait le pouvoir de faire "voir" aux autres, d'envoyer des images, des souvenirs, ce qui lui avait permit de communiquer avec son entourage quasiment dès la naissance.

Malgré son côté surnaturel et extraordinaire, la fillette, comme beaucoup d'enfants, était affectueuse, curieuse et malicieuse, aimant jouer avec son oncle Emmett, le "grand nounours" de la famille, toujours le premier à faire rire, et faire de mauvais tour à ses parents avec son meilleur ami Jacob.

Le jeune garçon avait 6 ans, très proche de la famille Cullen, il connaissait leur secret. Et pour cause, la famille du bambin gardait elle aussi un secret connu des vampire et non moins étrange. En effet, Jacob était l'héritier d'une famille de loup garou.

Les deux enfants étaient donc toujours ensemble, les familles habitant à quelques pas l'une de l'autre, les héritiers faisaient comme leur géniteurs, ils se fréquentaient. Ainsi et née une grande amitié qui plus tard évolura.

En cette nuit de pleine lune, les deux enfants avaient prévu de se retrouver, raison pour laquelle la fillette se réveilla à l'entente de coup sur la fenêtre de sa chambre. C'était Jacob. Renéesmée ayant prévu la sortie, se leva de son lit encore somnolente mais prête, attendit que son regard s'habitue à l'obscurité, et commença a rejoindre Jacob à la fenêtre :

_ Alors la dormeuse, prête pour la grande aventure? dit malicieusement le jeune loup.

_ hmm oui, répondit la fillette d'une voix pâteuse.

_ alors vient, il ne fautpas traîner ou les grands vont se rendre compte qu'on est pas au lit et si je me fait gronder par maman parce que tu as trop trainée je dit que c'est ta faute, annonce le petit garçon avec une moue soucieuse sur le visage.

_ tu n'est qu'une poule mouillée comme dit tonton Emmett ! Et tu n'arrète pas de râler Jacob, t'es pas drôle! s'exclamala petite fille en grimpant sur l'arbre pour rejoindre son ami, qui était deja à terre. Tu as pris tes affaires?

_ Oui elle sont sur moi, toi t'as pris les tiennes aux moins? Papa dit toujours que ta mère oublie tout, tout le temps et qu'elle est maladroite, répondit Jake, sceptique à l'idée que son amie n'est pas fait honneur a sa mère cette fois ci.

_ Pff, bien sur, idiot ! En avant, sinon on va se faire repérer, et ne traîne pas ! dit Renéesmée, pointant du doigt le chemin devant elle et commençant à emprunter ce dernier sans se soucier du jeune garçon dernière elle.

_ Ah, les filles... Papa me l'avait bien dit, se lamenta le garçon à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu par la fille en question.

_ Je t'ai entendu ! avance au lieu de dire des bétises! s'exclama la fille avec agacement.

Malgré leurs très fréquentes disputes, les deux enfants s'adoraient, toujours l'un près de l'autre, ils se disaient tout et faisaient tout ensemble, et si ils venaient à se fâcher, cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps, s'ennuyant l'un de l'autre ils se pardonnaient.

Ainsi, les deux gamins poursuivirent leur chemin, dans la nature en chantant à voix basse, pour ne pas alerter leurs familles. La lune étant pleine, nos deux randonneurs improvisés n'avaient donc aucun mal a s'orienter à travers la forêt grâce la la douce lumière de l'astre de la nuit.

Au bout d'une demi heure de chant et de marche, les deux jeunes amis arrivèrent devant un grand lac entouré de vallées. Ce paysage apportait une vue magnifique. En effet, l'eau du lac reflétait un ciel sans nuage, une brise légère et chaude faisait danser doucement la flore environnante, et des lucioles illuminaient la berge. Cette image incarnait la sérénité et le calme.

_ C'est beau n'est ce pas? Comme c'est romantique! s'exclama la fillette les yeux pleins d'étoiles tenant par la main son meilleur ami de toujours.

_ C'est vrai, répondit Jake les yeux rivés aux étoiles.

Après avoir longuement admiré la vue, les deux enfants se déshabillèrent pour se retrouver en maillot de bain.

_ Le dernier qui arrive dans l'eau est une andouille!! s'écria avec joie Renéesmée, en ayant bien pris soin de prendre de l'avance sur le jeune loup.

_ Attend un peu, tu triche Nessy! bouda Jake, se prenant au jeu malgré tout.

Une dizaine de mètres les séparaient de l'eau, et quand Nessy fut sur le point de gagner, avant même que ses pieds ne touchent l'eau, elle s'envola dans les airs et une voix de ténor où l'on percevait de l'amusement s'éleva dans la nuit:

_ Alors jeune fille, que fait-on au beau milieu de la vallée à une heure si tardive?

_ Papa!!! Maman! dit elle en se retournant pour voir son père le sourire au lèvre la serrant contre lui, et en apperçevant sa mère aux côtés deJake. Tous deuxétait en serviette de bain et trempés jusqu'aux os, décoiffés.

_ Nous, euh, nous nous amusions ton père et moi, répondit Bella avec embarras.

_ Pourquoi vous vous amusez tout nus au beau milieu de la nature à cette heure si tardive? demanda, l'oeil faussement sévère, fillette, alors qu'au même moment le pauvreJake ne rêvait que d'une chose: aller se cacher sous les couvertures, bien au chaud dans son lit, loin des filles et des punitions.

_ Ma tante, on ne faisait rien de mal, dit-t-il ne voulant pas être grondé par les Cullen et ses parents.

_ Ne t'inquiètepas, Jake, tout ceci est l'idée de Ness, euh, Renéesmée, je me contenterais donc de te dire qu'il ne faut plus recommencer. Et inutile de mentir, ma fille, je te connais, ajouta-t-il en voyant son trésor la bouche ouverte prête à défendre sa cause avec détermination.

_ Pff, c'est pas juste, se contenta de dire la fillette.

_ Quand à ce que nous faisions, ton père et moi, cela ne vous regardepas, déclara Bella, colérique, pendant que son mari partit d'un grand rire, qui ne fit qu'accroître l'embarras de la jeune mère.

_ Allons bon, nous nous amuserons un autre jour mon coeur, répondit Edward entre deux rires.

_ Hmm, cours toujours mon amour, dit-elle en tournant la tête pour montrer son mécontentement.

_ Bon les jeunes, on ramène tout le monde à la maison, Jake tu dort chez nous cette nuit? demanda Edward, son fou rire passé.

_ Oh oui monsieur, répondit le jeune loup, sachant que même si les Cullen ne le gronderait pas, il n'en irait certainement pas de même pour ses parents.

La petite troupe revint au foyer à allure humaine après que les deux parents soient partis à la recherche de leurs vêtements, le pauvre Jake priant pour rester en vie demain après l'entretien avec ses proches.

En franchissant la porte, une voix amusée les accueillit, le reste du clan vampire attendant les nouveaux arrivants dans le salon:

_ Eh bien! où ils étaient passés les petits monstres? s'exclama Emmett.

_ Figurez-vous que monsieur et mademoiselle étaient partis se baigner dans le lac! cria Bella, sa colère revenue.

_ Comme certains, répondit malicieusement Alice, qui s'était avancée pour prendre la petite princesse fatiguée dans ses bras, la berçant doucement.

_ Mais que faisiez- vous, vous, au lac, à cette heure ci? demanda Emmett un grand sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

_ Rien qui ne te concerne, répliqua vivement Bella, dont l'embarras en disait long.

Renéesmée boudant toujours dans les bras de sa tante, pour s'être fait grondée sur le chemin du retour vit la une occasion de se venger, et décida d'utiliser sa perspicacité innocente et annonça, un sourire mauvais sur le visage (qui ne manqua pas d'affoler sa mère):

_ Ils étaient tout nus dans le lac! dit la fillette contente d'elle. Puis elle se retourna vers son grand père d'un air innocent et timide:

_ Au fait, papi, on fait comment les bébés?


End file.
